Spencer's Awkwardness
by lazywriter123
Summary: This is a sequel to Reid and the Fortune Teller". Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

This is a sequel to "Reid and the Fortune Teller"

By the way Kevin doesn't exist in this story.

Enjoy

Reid was in the office on a cold winter day.

He kept glancing at Garcia's office.

It's been a week since Reid went to the psychic and told him that Garcia liked him.

Reid felt completely nervous around Garcia now and his palms sweat around her too.

Morgan noticed this and tried to ask Reid about it but quickly said he had a cold and was tired.

However today Reid finally made his mind up and told himself that he wanted to take Garcia on a date.

Slowly he approached her office and walked in.

"Hey Garcia" said Reid.

Garcia turned around and smiled "Hey Reid, how are you."

"Very good thank you. So…uh…I was wondering if you would…like to go…and get some dinner tomorrow night."

Garcia stared at him and smiled sweetly, "I love too G-man."

"Great, so I'll pick you up at around 7pm?"

"Sure that's good."

"Ok…that's great." Spencer accidently back up into a chair and almost fell over.

Garcia giggled and watched him leave with a blush on his face.

"Morgan I know your hiding behind the door."

Morgan stepped into view with a smile on his face.

"About time he asked you out."

"Yeah he is such a gentleman I swear."

"I wonder where he'll take you to dinner" said Morgan.

"As long as I'm with Spencer, I'm sure it will be great."

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Enjoy.

Spencer packed outside of Garcia's place. He was wearing a white dress shirt and brown pants. His hair was combed and he had on cologne. He also had a small bouquet of flowers

He walked up to the door and rung the bell. He looked down at his feet and waited. The door opened and Garcia had on a black dress that went down a few inches below her knees. She had on a blue jacket and shiny, black dress shoes.

"Wow Penelope, you look wonderful" said Reid.

"You too Spence. Aww you got me flowers."

Reid handed her the flowers and she smelled them, "Just give me a second to put them in a jar." After about two minutes, Garcia was outside with her purse. "Ok let's go" she said grinning ear to ear.

Reid and Garcia got in the car and drove off. "So where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to a dinner at that Italian place you told me you liked. After that there is a concert in the park that is playing until late tonight. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah Spencer, that sounds wonderful."

They got the restaurant and got a small table near the window. The ordered wine and they both got chicken carbonara. After the waiter left, Spencer and Penelope talked about each other and laughed about the time that Morgan freaked out in the elevator.

"Spence, I never knew you could be such a joker."

"You know, neither did I."

They finished their meal and went to the concert. It wasn't totally dark yet so Reid and Garcia found a spot close enough to hear the music. The spot was under a large oak tree and Reid placed a blanket next to the tree.

They sat on the blanket and listened to the soft music playing.

"Spence this is so romantic, the park is so beautiful at night."

"Not as beautiful as you Penelope."

Spencer took hers hands and kissed her gently.

After the kiss Garcia smiled, "You know that now I'm going to be bragging to everyone that you kissed me and I'm now dating the hottest genius in the world."

"I wouldn't mind."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own criminal minds

Enjoy

Spencer was walking to Garcia's office on Tuesday afternoon; the day was slow and uneventful. Garcia was at her desk on her computers as usual. Spencer opened the door into her office slowly and crept to her desk. Spencer placed him hands on her shoulders, "Hey Garcia."

Garcia smiled, "Well if it isn't my little sexy genius who has come to great his tech goddess." She turned around to give Spencer a kiss. Spencer lovingly stroked her hair and kissed her again.

"Did you know that you have gorgeous hair" asked Spencer. Garcia giggled as Spencer continued to brush her hair with his figures. He moved to his Garcia again when suddenly the door opened. It was Hotch.

"REID!" Hotch shouted.

Spencer jumped away from Garcia and looked at his boss with shock and fear. Hotch walked into the room and looked at Garcia, "Are you and Spencer in a relationship?"

Garcia looked at him and nodded. Hotch sighed, "Look I have nothing against you two being together but if Strauss catches wind of this, you guys could be fired or sent to different teams."

"Don't worry Hotch we'll be careful" said Reid. Hotch looked at him and smiled, "It's about time you guys got together." He left the office.

Garcia smiled and laughed at Spencer's shocked face.

LATER THAT DAY

Spencer was going back to his desk after he made himself some coffee. When he sat down he noticed something on his keyboard, it was a sparkly purple pen with math equations all over it. Spencer smiled and put the pen in his pencil cup. Morgan looked up and saw the pen, "Garcia is hooking you up huh?"

Spencer smiled, "Yep, she really knows how to accessorize one's work space."

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer and Penelope have been dating for about six months. So far everything was going well and both of them were very happy. However one day Penelope didn't show up for work so Spencer decided to pay her a visit after work. When he got to her apartment, he saw her sleeping on her couch with two boxes of tissues and couch medicine on the coffee table. Penelope opened her eyes to find her skinny boyfriend kneeling next to her. "Hey, how's my beautiful tech goddess feeling?"

Penelope smiled, "I'm feeling much better now than I did this morning." Spencer planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll make you some soup." Spencer got up and went to the kitchen. Penelope got up from the couch and went over to Spencer to hug him tightly as he took out a can of chicken soup. "I love you so much." Spencer smiled and took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. They held each other close as Spencer lightly stroked her hair and then her cheeks that were now very rosy. "I love you more than anything Penny."

A MONTH AND A HALF LATER

Penelope walked into the office one Tuesday morning and grabbed Spencer's arm. "We need to talk now." She took him into an empty office and closed the door. "Spencer I just got back from the doctor… I'm pregnant."

Spencer stood shocked and then fainted.

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

So far Garcia is three months pregnant and she knew that it wouldn't be long until the rest of the team finds out. So Spencer and Garcia decided to tell them at the office in the conference room. Everyone was filing into the room when Spencer and Garcia stood up.

"Everyone we have an announcement to make" said Spencer. Everyone sat down, curiosity written on their faces except for Hotch since he already knew about their relationship.

"Garcia and I have been a couple for a little over a year" said Spencer.

Morgan mouth hung open as the other girls squealed happily. Rossi was dumbfounded while Hotch just smiled.

"And that's not all…I'm pregnant with Spencer's child" said Garcia.

The girls shot up from their seats and gave her hugs and kisses while Rossi and Morgan fainted. Hotch looked like a deer in headlights.

"Yeah…Penelope and I are moving into together and we plan on keeping the baby."

Once the men recovered from the shock, Morgan went over to hug Spencer. "I can't believe you're going to be a father." Hotch and Rossi also gave him a hug.

The rest of the day consisted of the girls talking about what to get for the baby and what theme should the nursery be.

Spencer and Morgan were talking about the relationship when Spencer pulled a small black box out of his pocket. Morgan was shocked, "Is that a…"

"Yep, I want to ask Garcia to marry me."

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

One day at the BAU office, Spencer went into Garcia's office to find her typing away on her computer. Spencer came in with a smile on his face and his hands behind his back. Garcia turned around and got up to kiss Spencer. "Hey G-man, what do you have behind your back?"

Spencer got on one knee, still looking at Garcia.

"Penelope…you're the most beautiful, intelligent and silliest woman I've ever known. After all the pain and suffering I witness almost every day…I just look at your face and it all melts away. All I can see is you and only you. I want you to always be by my side. I want to hold you, love you and comfort you every day for the rest of my life. Penelope…will you marry me?"

Spencer took out a small black box and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring with two hearts in the center that are entwined. The ring shined in the light as Spencer held it. Garcia had tears in her eyes, "Yes Spencer of course I will marry you." Spencer slipped the ring on her finger and then she jumped into his arms. Spencer held her close as he planted gentle kisses on her cheeks, forehead and lips.

It's been a couple of months since Garcia's pregnancy was announced to the team. So far everything was going smoothly, they baby was healthy, the nursery was ready and other preparations have been made. The wedding would take place after the birth of the baby. Now all that was left was to wait.

One night Spencer and Garcia were sitting in the living room, watching a movie. Suddenly Garcia clutched her stomach and groaned in pain. "What is it sweetheart" asked Spencer as he jumped up to see if she was ok.

"Spencer…my water broke we need to get to the hospital."

Spencer was shocked for a few seconds and then spring into action. He quickly grabbed the bag of clothes, baby clothes and other things out of the bedroom. He got Garcia up off the couch and helped her into his car. They drive to the hospital and got Garcia checked in.

Hours passed, the others come and wait with Spencer and Garcia until it was time to deliver the baby. Once the doctor said it was time to bring Garcia to the delivery room, the others are told to wait in the lounge.

INSIDE THE DELIVERY ROOM

"SPENCER IT HURTS SO BAD" screamed Garcia as she clutched Spencer's hand for dear life.

Spencer tried not to show how much pain it was causing him to have his hand constricted to the point he can't feel it anymore.

"Don't worry, it will be alright jut keep breathing."

"WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN."

Spencer prayed that she was lying.

"Ok Penelope, the baby is almost out so on a count of three give a big push" said the doctor.

Garcia pushes and finally they hear the wail of a newborn baby.

"Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby girl."

Garcia and Spencer had tears in their eyes. The doctor quickly cleaned and checked the baby to make sure she was healthy, and then he handed the baby to her parents.

Garcia held the baby in her arms as Spencer leaned in close to see his baby for the first time. She was small and her skin was a bit pink. She also had brownish hair like her dad. The baby looked up at her parents for a moment and relaxed in Garcia's arms.

"Do you have a name for her" asked the doctor.

"Hope" they said.

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

THE WEDDING DAY

After Garcia and Spencer brought their baby home, they started to prepare for the wedding. The planning took over four months but they loved spending time with their daughter. She was growing fast; she was already starting to crawl a little. Finally the day has come and they were excited to be married.

Morgan was Spencer's best man while JJ was Garcia's maid of honor. They chose a small but lovely church and decked it out with flowers. Spencer and Garcia were in different rooms waiting until everything was ready. Garcia was looking at herself in the mirror, the dress was white of course and her veil had fake white flowers in it. She smiled happily knowing she was going to be married to the greatest man she has ever known. Suddenly Hotch came in and told her it was time. Hotch agreed to give her away since both her parents had died long ago.

The wedding music started to play as she was brought to the main room of the church. Inside the room was brightly lit from sunlight and candles. The flowers gave the room a beautiful fragrance. Garcia walked down the aisle smiling brightly when she saw Spencer in a classic tuxedo and his hair groomed and cut. He stared at her with a goofy smile and a small tear in his eye. He has never been happier than in this moment right now.

When Garcia reached the alter they held each other's hands. The priest proceeded with the ceremony and then told the audience that they have written their own vows. Garcia went first.

"Spencer, your kind, generous, you always try to do the right thing; you bring laughter to me and other friends. I love your random facts and statistics, your goofy smiles, everything. I love you so much and I'm so happy that I can be your wife."

Spencer had tears in his eyes and started to say his vows, "Penelope, when I first met you, you were this quirky girl with a lot of hair dye. But as I come to know you I fell in love with everything about you. You're brilliant, funny, you have a heart of gold and you know how to keep me out of my seat. I want to always be there for you, for our baby and for each other. You're my precious, sweet Penelope."

The whole audience was in tears, even Rossi and Hotch. JJ, who was holding baby Hope, held up the baby so she could see her parents, happy and in love.

The priest began the finally part of the ceremony. "Do you Penelope Garcia; take Spencer to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you Spencer Reid; take Penelope to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Spencer and Garcia embraced each other and shared a gentle let loving kiss. The crowd cheered and some even made a few wolf-whistles.

Spencer and Garcia ran out of the church and into the limo waiting outside.

Their friends waved goodbye and wished them a happy honeymoon. JJ and Will promised to take care of the baby until they got back. The limo drove off and Spencer and Garcia held each other, knowing that they would always be together with their little Hope.

END


End file.
